Meeting the Brother
by Kirigaya-Asuna54
Summary: When Asuna's brother comes home for a visit, Kazuto is scared for his life and his relationship with her. What will happen? Read and find out! (These summaries aren't getting better...)


**A/N: This story really came out of nowhere… At 4 am. I have absolutely no idea when this would take place so I made the setting in the summer but have no idea what year it would be in so... Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing this!**

* * *

"Hey, Kirito-kun can I ask you something?" Asuna said as Kazuto and her walked through the park holding hands.

"Sure, what about?" the raven haired boy said.

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to come to my house tomorrow for dinner." She asked him, a small blush on her cheeks. Kazuto thought for a moment.

'This could be a good chance for me to improve my relationship with Asuna's parents… her dad already likes me so I just need to make a better impression of myself on her mom.'

"Okay, sounds good." He said with a nod.

"Great, you can meet my brother at the same time!"

"Your brother!?" a hysteric Kazuto said to the chestnut haired girl.

"Yeah, he's finally coming home for a while and I want you to meet him since you two haven't formally met." Asuna said, not really understanding her boyfriend's inner turmoil as she sat down on the park bench with Kazuto plopping down next to her with the same panicked look.

Asuna's brother, Yuuki Kouichirou, normally was almost never home since he traveled for work but since he has accumulated a lot of vacation days, he decided to use them and visit his family. Asuna thought that this was a perfect opportunity to have her beloved elder brother meet her boyfriend, who was having a small anxiety attack in his head.

'Asuna's brother… I'm dead. He's going to go into overprotective brother mode and I'm going to die…' Kazuto thought with a look of fear in his eyes. Asuna raised an eyebrow and slightly shoved his shoulder with her own.

"Why do you look so scared? My brother is a nice guy so you'll get along with him."

"Easy for you to say, he's your brother! He's nice to since you are his adorable little sister that he loves and I'm the guy that's dating her! I'm going to DIE." He said with the fear in his eyes getting worse. She rolled her eyes and held his hand to help calm him down.

"Would you relax? I'm sure that nothing will happen and you will be laughing about how you were acting right now." Asuna said before she saw the running figures of Rika and Keiko at the edge of the park. She waved them over with her other hand and elbowed Kazuto to get him out of his trance. He sat up but he was still nervous as Rika and Keiko stopped running near the bench.

"Sorry we're late."

"We would have gotten here sooner but Liz-san wouldn't hurry up."

"Hey at least we got here, didn't we?" Rika said in a terrible defense. The couple couldn't help roll their eyes at this since this almost always happens. Asuna stood up from the bench first with Kazuto following after.

"What matters is that we are all here now so let's get going before the stores close!" Asuna said as she began to practically skip to the mall nearby.

'I think she's a bit too happy…' was the thought the others had in that moment as they followed her in the direction on the shopping district.

"Hey Kirito, how come you got that scared look on your face?" Rika asked him as Kazuto, Keiko, and she walked behind Asuna.

"Because I'm going to die." This response got a confused look on both girls' faces.

"And why is that?" Keiko asked.

"Two words. Asuna's brother."

"That explains it." both of the girls say, making Asuna turn around as she heard those words.

"What is with this reaction? he's only going to meet my brother."

"I think you don't fully understand what's going on here Asuna." Rika said as Keiko shook her head disapprovingly at Asuna, who still had a questioning look on her face.

"Oh my god Asuna! He's going to pull the big brother card and crush Kirito for dating you!" Rika finally told her, bringing a shocked look on Asuna's face as she heard those words. Kazuto merely returned to his previous slump of despair and Keiko patted his shoulder sympathetically.

"B-but still. My brother isn't like that!" Asuna protested.

"But Asuna-san, you've never dated someone besides Kirito-san, right? So you've never seen how your brother would react to your boyfriend." Keiko said, making Rika nod and finally silencing Asuna as she now understood her boyfriend's unease.

"... I'm going to die..." Kazuto mumbled as he continued to mope. Rika patted him on his back hard enough to make a groan of pain come out.

"I'll bring some flowers for your grave."

"It's just my brother, it's not like he's going to fight a god classed monster or anything."

"No since it's worse."

"Please stop before I consider hiding in a tree or something." Kazuto said to stop their conversation.

"Kirito-kun I already told you that you two will get along," she turned to look at the other two, "so can we please just have fun today?" The others couldn't refuse, especially since Asuna was doing a pleading look that made them all nod and continue to the mall.

* * *

"Why are you only grabbing black clothes again?" Rika asked as she saw Kazuto with a small pile of black shirts and trousers in his arms.

"Have you ever seen me in anything but black?"

"Good point but have you ever even TRIED to wear other colors?" Rika asked, making a grimace form on Kazuto's face with Asuna giggling next to him.

"It's best not to remember that."

"Why not? We rarely saw you in any other color so that was refreshing!" Asuna before giggling again and turning to Rika.

"Did I tell you of the time Kirito-kun had to wear the KoB uniform?" She said, automatically making Rika burst out laughing and Keiko trying to stifle her giggles.

"Y-You had to wear white and red!? Asuna do you have any pictures!? Please say that you do!" Rika asked between laughs as she held her sides.

"Thank you for making me remember that dark and horrible time." He said as picked up a black button down shirt from a nearby rack, thinking it would be good for tomorrows dinner and put it with some trousers he saw earlier.

"Oh come on, it wasn't THAT bad."

"It hurt my eyes to look at that thing!"

"I bet Kirito-san looked like a white knight-sama." Keiko said before all three girls burst out laughing, leaving Kazuto sulking slightly until he thought of a way to get back at Asuna.

"At least something good happened while wearing that." Kazuto said, making Asuna have a questioning look at what he was talking about.

"The last time I wore that, something amazing happened that I'll never forget." He said at last, making Asuna blush red to the roots of her hair as she remembered. Rika and Keiko automatically made confused expressions at this exchange since they had no idea what was going on anymore.

"... it's best not to remember that out loud..." Asuna finally said as she looked down out of embarrassment and slightly pushed Kazuto, who was chuckling at her reaction.

'She is just too adorable.' He thought as Asuna thought that he was a dummy for bringing that up now.

"A-anyway, we should probably go pay." She said to change the topic as she picked up her clothes and walked away with Rika quickly following.

"About that conversation..."

"End of discussion."

"Aw, but why? Can you at least tell me a summary?"

"Nope."

"But why!?" Rika said as she began to slightly complain at Asuna's lack of an explanation while Kazuto continued chuckling, Keiko shaking her head at how Rika was acting.

"Liz-san can't you see she doesn't want to tell you?"

"I know but if I manage to get her to tell me it might be really good blackmail." She said with her usual smile on her face.

"A-All the more reason not to tell you!" Asuna said as she walked faster to go pay for her thing. Rika turned to look at Kazuto who automatically shook his head 'no.'

"Asuna would kill me if I told you and I don't want to get embarrassed." he said, following Asuna while Rika shoulders sank at the fact that she couldn't embarrass them. Kazuto quickly caught up to Asuna before she made it to the register, stopping her to ask her a question.

"So these clothes are okay to wear to dinner tomorrow, right?" he asked her, showing the trousers and button down he had picked up.

"It's perfect! But you know you don't need to dress up just for tomorrows dinner."

"I don't have to but I want to." he said, making her blush a bit.

"O-Okay." she said, walking up to the counter and paying for her things.

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! I was going to have this be only a one shot but I thought that I'd make this a have two parts. I will maybe have part two up in two weeks. Hope you guys liked this as thanks for the support on The Game After!**


End file.
